I Wasn't Expecting That!
by beckyboogle
Summary: A sequel to my story entitled "Single Dad", which follows the story of Caleb Knight and Ethan Hardy alongside the newest member of the ED, Cal's daughter Sophie. Read as they follow a path of tragedy, romance and suspense. I hope you enjoy this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't added any stories for a long time, I've been super busy and I've been looking for a path for this story to follow, and I've had writers block. I hope this story can become my longest yet, so hopefully it won't become boring.**

 **Anyway, thanks especially to Sweeet-as-honey, for asking for a new story, it was the final push I needed to post this and I am especially thankful that you enjoy my stories and missed them. If there are any ides for the rest of the story or small plot lines you would like featured in this please, let me know so this story is enjoyable and so I may continue with the later chapters.**

"Soph, you're going to be late!" Ethan called up the stairs. "Coming!" She replied stumbling down the stairs. She got to the second last step and jumped into her uncle's arms, her light brown hair a mess from her excitement. "Hello uncle Ethan!" She smiled, hugging him tightly, her chubby arms spread wide. "Morning princess!" Cal said putting a bowl of cereal in front of her. "Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like we're forgetting something, Ethan any idea as to what that might be?" Cal asked his voice stilted, his hand resting on his chin in a thoughtful way. "No idea, how about we check the post box?" He suggested a wry smile dancing at the corners of his mouth. Sophie toddled to the front door, dragging her dad and poor uncle behind her. "Look!" She screeched, eyeing up the post. There sat by the door, was a plethora of different sized gifts, each wrapped in a rainbow of wrapping paper. There sat in the middle of it was a huge teddy bear, a badge pinned to its chest. "Happy 6th Birthday Sophie!"

Cal smiled down at his phone as he read the text message he'd just received. He looked up and saw Ethan striding towards him. "Um, Mrs Beauchamp wants to see us in her office." Ethan said nervously. "Fine." Cal said putting his phone away. He followed his brother towards the dragons den. "Wait, why does she want to see us?" He asked, slightly concernedly. "No clue" Ethan said shrugging. They both knocked on the door and walked into the office. "Right we have a new junior doctor joining us, she's just passed her F2 training in Manchester and is on a permanent placement here. I'd like you both to show her the ropes." She smiled. A figure walked up behind them as Connie spoke. A pair of hands were brought down on their shoulders gently and they both turned around, their mouths wide open in shock. A tall and slender brunette 24 year old girl stood behind them. "Sophie?!" They chuckled hugging her tightly. "But...you...just...?" Cal stammered. "What? I just texted you to say I was on my way to a meeting? Well, I believe I wasn't lying per say, Dr Knight!" She flashed her brilliant smile, with a cheeky look dominating her eyes. She hugged her dad close. "You're a doctor?" He asked. "Yep I switched the course on my application form before I submitted it. Surprise?" She smiled. He was speechless, his eyes glazing over with tears. "Shh, don't cry Dad, don't want to ruin your reputation!" Sophie said charging out into the ED, grabbing his hand and dragging him behind her. "Can I have your attention for a moment? Everyone we have a new addition to the department, this is Sophie Knight, Cal's daughter, she's just accepted a permanent position here." Connie announced as Cal beamed proudly with his hand on Sophie's shoulder. Everyone milled about once the announcement was finished, Sophie headed to the staffroom and changed into her scrubs.

Cal was stood with his hand out leaning against the wall as Sophie walked out of the staffroom, straightening her scrub top. "Hey, Soph, I've got something for you." He said, reaching into his pocket and retrieving a small object. He handed it to her. "Your very first name tag." He smiled, pinning it to her pristine uniform. "And, I had your Uncle Nibbles fetch this from the flat during his break, I've had it since I graduated from university and first became a doctor and now, I want you to have it." He said proudly. He fished a box out of his pocket, he opened it and took out an old stethoscope, gently draping it around her collar. She stepped forwards on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Dad." She whispered in his ear before grabbing his hand in hers and walking with him to RESUS.


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan was stood at the nurses station, finishing a patients notes when he noticed the time. He checked his watch for confirmation before turning to his brother. "Hey Cal, have you seen Sophie this morning?" He asked. "Nope, she's probably running behind." Cal said. Ethan watched as his older brother walked into RESUS. As his brother disappeared, Ethan's phone rang in his pocket. He looked at the display and answered. "Sophie, where are you?" He asked. "Uncle Ethan, you have to help me." She wheezed. "What's happened?" He asked. "Just come quickly!" She said before relaying her whereabouts to her uncle. "Right, you stay exactly where you are, I'm going to fetch my med bag and your dad and we'll be there shortly." He explained. "No! No...Dad!" She said suddenly. "Ok, I'll be there soon." He reiterated. He grabbed his med bag and told Noel to tell everyone he was going to lunch and ran out of the ED. He drove as quickly as he could and pulled up outside Sophie's flat. As he walked in, with his med bag on his shoulder, he noticed the door had been kicked in and the windows had been smashed. "Sophie?" He asked stepping over the splintered wood and shards of glass. "Over...here." She groaned. He walked further into the apartment and found his niece on the floor, leant against the wall. "What happened?" He asked, shifting some of the debris with his foot. "Some hooligans broke in, they thought I'd gone out, they attacked me." She whispered. "Hey, darling. It's ok, I'm here now." Ethan said crouching beside her and stroking her cheek gently. "Where does it hurt?" He asked, spreading his med bag open. "My head, abdomen and arm." She mumbled. "Right, you've got a nasty laceration to the back of your head, sit forwards and lean back against this piece of gauze, that should stem the blood flow a bit." He explained. "I think you've fractured your arm." He said placing it in a fracture pack and then he lifted his nieces hand from her abdomen, where her shirt was blood soaked where she'd been stabbed. "Good grief Sophie, we need to get you to the ED." He said taking his phone out and calling an ambulance.

He pressed a piece of gauze into the stab wound, and she whimpered beneath him. "Shh, it's ok, don't cry. I know it hurts but we've got to stop this bleeding." He said softly, looking her in the eye. "I'm scared." She whimpered, tears running down her pale cheeks. "Hey, it's ok. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I'm not going anywhere." He smiled down at her. Holding her hand tightly in his own. "Paramedics!" A voice called out. "Over here Iain." Ethan responded, squeezing Sophie's hand reassuringly. "Right we have Sophie Knight, 24 been a victim of a violent break in. Deep laceration to the scalp, query fractured radius and a stab wound to the upper left quadrant of the abdomen," Ethan explained. "I've immobilised the injured arm and packed the abdomen with gauze, and fixed a dressing to the head laceration, so it's off to the ED." Ethan said. "Dr Hardy, you're going to put us out of a job!" Iain laughed. They loaded Sophie onto a trolley and made their way back to the hospital where Zoe Hanna and her team were assembled and rushed the young doctor to RESUS. Lofty was sent by Zoe to fetch Cal from his lunch break. "Dr Knight, Zoe wants you in RESUS." He said leading the way. Cal burst into RESUS. "Dr Hanna, you wanted to see me?" He enquired. "Dad!" Sophie cried from the bed. "Sophie, baby, what happened?" He said rushing over, grabbing her hand protectively and seeking out his younger brother. "There was a break in at her flat, they saw her and attacked her, she has a scalp laceration possible fractured arm and stab wound to the abdomen." Ethan explained. "But, how did you find out?" Cal asked. "She called me, told me she needed help and not to bother you, she didn't want to panic you." Ethan said gently.


End file.
